


Whatever You Are

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Basically, M/M, Oikawa loves him, Tags to be added, aliens exist but we don't get to that yet, he needs Help™ with emotions, oikawa is a god, tsukishima is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (The fluidity between phases)(A flight through the cosmos)(He Shines and He Simmers)(Of Gods and Earth Monsters)______Oikawa Tooru is the God of night.Tsukishima Kei is a Tree Spirit who grows with the emotions he can't control.Nothing seems right when you're a boy witch, Kei thinks, the balance between mortality and immortality is off-put.Everything falls into place at one point or another. Tooru knows it takes time.





	1. A Warp in Time, Foward

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta'd. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little teaser thing (read: the only thing I have written as of current)

"It's okay, Kei." He said, holding the sky spirits tightly as to not let them fly away just yet. 

The semblance of pride, he knows, cost a lot. He could see it. He, the master of all that is sky and star, has felt it more than anyone. 

For all that's well and that's good, Kei was unsettlingly mortal. It was almost funny, Tooru thinks, to know someone such as him. 

"I see you," Says Kei, "and I don't know what to do." 

The spirits nipped at Tooru's hand, the surprise ripping the sky from his fingers and releasing them Too Soon. For Kei, for a mortal, for someone such as him, a human with the musings of a god, nothing ever sounded so small. 

Tooru glided slowly, falling from the sky like stardust. His luminescent body lighting up the now Too Soon dark world, as though the stars glided just under his skin and stayed there. Kei stood, sunflower child boy who couldn't ever keep his eyes in mortality, and he stared at this being and he's never felt anything like this sense of seeing. 

"I see you," Kei's voice broke, "why do I see you?" 

The effulgence of Tooru's magnitude surrounded the tears falling down Kei's cheeks. 

"Kei," Tooru's voice speaks all around, "I see you too." 

Time has stopped, it always has, but now it's still. It's silent. It's pristine. Kei steps forward, his footsteps swallowing the ground like syrup. 

Gods are supposed to be untouchable, Kei thinks, they're supposed to be unreachable. So why is this one so prominently there? His skin shines with the starlight trapped in his body, and with a sheen of sweat or something sweet or both. 

Kei doesn't understand how he can be this close to a god. How he can be this close to the sky. To the fucking world, the fucking world to Kei is standing right in front of him and he smells like laundry. Laundry, how can a god smell like laundry? It's strange, too strange, and when Tooru reaches out with his radiance and his hand rests on Kei's cheek and nothing else matters, what the hell is even happening, how can this possible? 

The tears have stopped now, yet Tooru can feel everything his mortal is feeling, and he knows he knows he knows. 

"Kei," he says, "look at me. It's okay, I know." 

"It's just. It's impossible! You're- you're a fucking God!" Kei is shouting, trembling, becoming a mass of something that is something Tooru doesn't know. 

In the silence that prevails, everything changes in a small way, in a big way, in any way. The stillness ceases and everything is roaring to life, to madness, to a cacophony of a storm, and Kei is growing growing growing. 

Kei is taller than the trees, he's walking like the hills, he's breathing like the earth, he's smelling like the breeze, and Tooru doesn't understand why this boy is mortal when this boy is twelve feet tall and crying tears filled with moss. 

This boy isn't mortal at all.


	2. Amenity is House and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima wonders what God he prays too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's short!! 
> 
> For Kylie: thanks fr being my friend. 
> 
> Also yes: Hinata has long hair it's my kink

The temple air was stuffy, thick and too-warm. The silence weighed down on Kei's shoulders, as though it draped across his back and flowed through his chest in attempts to stifle his breathing. It was normal, though, and when the doors behind his slouched back opened and filled the large room with words and presence and then just presence, Kei realized he should have never come here in the first place.

  
   
Kei had stood from his kneeling, straightened his spine, and glanced back at the row of faces attuned to his figure. To his dismay, he realized he recognized all of them. 

  
   
There were four of the priests in total, all dawned in gold and white fabric that seemed to flow like a river with the wind that was brushing all around them. Kei's own robes had stood out immensely, the dark blue and green contrasting against the light colors that made up the temple.  
 

  
Kei moved in slow, deliberate steps as he made his way to the doors, chin tilted up.

  
   
"What was _he_ doing here?" Kei heard as his feet touched the outside ground.  
 

  
The night air was cool, the sky was his favorite color while the Stars sang their humble song, and Kei wondered what God he prays to.  
 

  
Afterall, there were so many. All filled with the pretense of Holiness that Kei felt he could somewhat understand. But Kei wasn't Holy. He never could be, he supposed.  
 

  
.  
 

  
When he reached the small cottage, the moon had fully risen and shone down on the path Kei walked. The smell of stew stirred in the air, delicious enough to make Kei's stomach growl. His two housemates were close to the only people in his Village who liked Kei. Everyone always hated him for the fact that he was a Witch; the worse part being that Kei was a Boy Witch. Boy Witches were unheard of, almost, and treated as Devil Incarnate most of the time. But Kei was used to that, and it didn't phase him much anymore.

  
   
The stew smelled even more like heaven when he entered the cottage, taking off his geta's by the door. He could see the small stature of one of his his housemates, and the fiery locks that fell in messy rivulets down his back. Kei felt his face twitch, his lips upturned in a small smile.

 

His housemates where difficult, too loud (especially on _some_ nights), and were rather annoying half the time, but they were great anyways. Kei hates being sappy, and he rarely is, but he can't help but think that this wouldn't be home without them. They're the closest thing to family he had, as embarrassing as it was to admit it. 

 

"Kei! Is that you? Me an' Tobio were startin to get worried." Shouyou yelled, looking over his shoulders. His happiness was infectious, and his smile felt like the sun. 

 

_God_ , Kei was sappy and he'd never admit it but it was true. 

 

"Smells good! What kind of stew is it?" 

 

"Veggie stew! Mind if I use some of your 'special' herbs? Cause I did." 

 

"Sure. Tobio sick again?" 

 

"Somethin' like that. I don't know how he gets sick so often but I gotta say," Shouyou paused for a second, "I quite like takin' care of him." 

 

And it was obvious, in the thickness of it all. In the warmth of inside, and the sickness of something so sweet. The barren-unbarren world outside sang in silence mixed with spoonfuls of life. Life sounds. Beauty marks. Teeth, shining in the moonlight, or covered in blood still stuck in a smile. Glimmering eyes twinkling like the stars, like Tooru as he watched the earth pulse and talk in great unhearable syrup. 

 

And Kei fell in the amenity of house and home. 

 

_"Oh, Almighty," called a ghost, "who speaks to you?"_


End file.
